Kama Sutra
by Jazzabell
Summary: She's never heard of it and she was told to ask her husband about it... What exactly is the Kama Sutra and would Byakuya enlighten his wife? Just a fun one shot to make up for the tragic love these two shared. They do deserve it, right?


"Ask him."

"How-how can I ask him that?" Hisana shyly queried as her cheeks began to flame. It didn't seem appropriate to question her husband about something that seemed and sounded so, so erotic…He would think her insane…

The old scroll keeper genuinely smiled at the young Lady Kuchiki before him and began to readjust the scrolls on the shelf that had been previously misplaced. After finishing, he dusted his robes and began to descend the ladder. With a soft thud he landed upon his feet and began to pensively stroke the long white beard that graced his chin. He contemplatively eyed Hisana before giving a small chuckle, his old eyes twinkling in amusement.

Kuchiki Hisana enjoyed reading, a hobby she had probably grown fond of because of her husband's influence. She would often find herself in the vast Kuchiki library searching for stories that would carry her to far off places, themes and settings all swirling and teasing her imagination as she contentedly dove into the pages. So today when she had innocently queried about a novel that would hopefully garner her interest, the scroll keeper had mischievously focused his attention upon her, cleared his throat and silkily suggested the Kama Sutra. Hisana had given him the look of utmost puzzlement all the while silently begging for an explanation of why a novel with such a peculiar title. The scroll keeper had laughed at her confusion and had slyly responded with, "The Indian art of love making my dear…"

Hisana had instantly transformed into a flaming shade of vermillion and had turned ten shades redder (if possible) when the scroll keeper deviously recommended she ask her husband about it.

The old man had been the Kuchiki Family's scroll keeper for many generations and he literally traversed a library that contained records upon records of Souls Society's history. But there was also a rumour that the Kuchiki Family scroll keeper had amassed a vast collection of volumes, parchments, scrolls and novels that had all been collected from the world of the living. Virgin shelves yet untouched by human hands and unread by human eyes all sitting comfortably within this treasure trove of manuscripts. They were all priceless compilations and since they were usually so difficult to obtain and so difficult to maintain, the scroll keeper only allowed specific souls to enter in and out of the library. Hisana had been fortunate to be afforded this unique luxury and she cherished it from the bottom of her heart; reading was such a pleasure for her…

"Well Hisana-sama," the old man laughingly continued. He was still silently enjoying the stunned expression that had comically graced her countenance… "If that tickled your imagination any, then I suggest you try your eyes at the Arabian Nights."

"T-the Arabian Nights…?" Hisana stammered. She was still reeling in shock from the audacious suggestion of the scroll keeper.

The scroll keeper widely grinned and immediately turned upon his heel as he made his way towards a smaller shelf. He jovially plucked a volume and carefully placed it in Hisana's hands before continuing to stroke his ancient looking beard.

"It is an interesting read, you will enjoy it. It comes from the world of the living and it is a prized piece of literature there. I myself have read it and I believe your husband has as well…"

Hisana cautiously raised the volume in her hand and duly inspected it, her fingers gracefully running along length of the gold edged spine.

"It is thick…" she absently murmured.

"Mmm, yes. It is the compilation of stories that the heroine weaves for her husband in order that her life will be spared. You should give it a try."

Hisana incredulously eyed the scroll keeper before glancing down at the book once more. "How intriguing…" muttered. She then politely smiled at the fatherly man as she snapped back from her brief reverie and hugged the book close to her chest.

"I will Genji-san…" she softly murmured.

* * *

(Later that night)

Hisana finally began to place the small knobs that had been resting upon the Go board into the satchel. Both she and her husband had indulged themselves in the game and she had been fairly beaten by him twice in a row. No surprise there, she smilingly mused. She contentedly sighed at the thought and looked up at her husband to notice that his gaze was intently focused upon her. She gave a small chuckle as she tied the satchel and placed it upon the board.

"Have I captured your attention so?" she softly queried.

An imperceptible smile grazed Byakuya's lips and he stretched his hand forward as he tilted his wife's face up to better observe her. He did not answer her directly but continued to softly probe her features with his gaze. Hisana felt her cheeks beginning to heat beneath his fixed stare and she shyly lowered her eyes. _He still had that power to unsettle her…_

"What did you do today?" he softly enquired as he withdrew his hand. Hisana comfortably adjusted her position on the tatami mat before meekly meeting her husband's eyes. She tilted her head in thought and placed her index finger against her chin in silent contemplation. What had she done today? She raced through the memories in her mind and instantly felt her cheeks begin to burn at the recollection of the scroll keeper's suggestion. She gave a small gasp as the thought gained root in her mind and then instantly placed her hand against her lips at the slight exclamation. Byakuya contentedly smiled at the sight of her flushed cheeks and his gaze softened as she nervously bit her lip. _She looked so beautiful…_

He gently pushed the Go board aside as he comfortably lay his head upon her lap. He found her cheeks reddening even more at his action and he reached up and tenderly brushed away the hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"So modest…" he murmured, "Why do you blush so Kuchiki Hisana?"

"I-I Byakuya-sama…" she stammered, unsure of what to say. She looked down at him at him finally managed a small laugh at her flustered behaviour. She felt so silly… "I'm unsure of where to start actually…" she mumbled.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at this and teasingly eyed his wife before peacefully closing his eyes. "The beginning would be nice…" he innocently murmured.

Hisana laughed once more at his boyish behaviour and began to run her hands through his thick, ebony tresses. She paused in thought for a minute, attempting to gather and phrase her sentence within the confines of her mind. She gave a small sigh and finally asked the question that had plagued for three quarters of the day. It seemed so taboo though…

"What is the- the Kama Sutra?" Her ears reddened as the question tumbled from her lips.

Byakuya's eyes snapped open and he momentarily glanced up at his wife in wide eyed astonishment. He was frankly a bit taken aback. "The Kama Sutra?" he blankly repeated.

"Yes…" Hisana nervously responded. She was unsure of where this was going and bit her bottom lip in anticipation of her husband's response.

"Where did you hear about that?" he slowly asked.

"I-well, in the library-you see…" she wasn't sure how to explain it and Byakuya inwardly smiled at her hesitance. He had a nasty feeling that his uncle, the scroll keeper was somehow responsible for this…

Hisana continued to nervously twirl his hair around her finger and was promptly astounded when her husband began to lightly chuckle.

"Hisana…" he grinned, "Sweet, innocent Hisana…" He removed her hand from against her lap and began to lightly trace the palm with his fingers. "You have never before heard of this…?"

"No…"

"Well what do you desire to know about it…?" he softly asked. Hisana felt her heart begin to race upon hearing his tone of voice and she deeply blushed.

"Well, _you_ could start from the beginning…" she shyly murmured.

Byakuya smiled at this and closed his eyes as he nodded in thought. "Kama Sutra, Kama Sutra…hmm. Well it is a manuscript originally from the world of the living and it is basically an ancient Indian text that is part of Sanskrit literature." Byakuya opened his eyes and imperceptibly smiled at his wife's expression. "It is considered to be the standard work on human sexual behavior."

"Human sexual behavior…?" Hisana softly repeated, rather appalled by the idea of someone writing something like that.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes…there are 1250 verses, distributed in 36 chapters, which are further organized into 7 parts, however…"

Much to Hisana's surprise, her husband gently tugged her down before him before conveniently positioning himself above her as he trapped her beneath him. He scanned her crimson cheeks and began to softly brush the hair out of her eyes "…my favourite thing about it is how it came about…" Byakuya then tenderly kissed his wife before slightly raising himself, his lips sensually brushing against her own…

"Traditionally, the first transmission of _Kama Sutra_ is attributed to Nandi the sacred bull or Lord Shiva's doorkeeper, who was moved to sacred utterances by overhearing the lovemaking of the god and his wife Parvati and later recorded his utterances for the benefit of mankind…" His voice had been slow and deliberate as he brushed her skin…

Hisana softly giggled beneath her husband's light kisses and managed to murmur in between the caresses, "Who are Shiva and Parvati…?"

Byakuya eased his sensual explorations and lazily eyed his wife.

"A Hindu God and Goddess…but that's all you need to know…" he thickly murmured. He was perfectly aroused at the moment and before he could stop himself he crashed his lips into his wife's as he lingeringly tasted her beneath him. Hisana gripped her husband's shoulders and lightly moaned as he began to trace along the length of her throat with his lips, nibble her ear and slowly begin to probe the skin beneath her garments, his hands delving deeper and deeper...

"Have you read the Arabian Nights too…?" he raggedly asked. Hisana smiled as she sunk into the feel of his touch against her skin.

"Not the entire thing…" she breathlessly whispered as she felt her husband tugging at her obi. "But, but I think it's about a woman who tells stories to her husband for one thousand and one nights…" She felt herself trembling as Byakuya's searches became more intense…

"Would you like to be my Scheherazade then…?" he groaned as his wife began to respond to his love making.

"I have no stories to tell…"

"You will have a lot of stories to tell when we're finished…" he lowly growled.

Hisana softly giggled as their robes were gracefully shed and fluttered to the sides. She willingly succumbed to the spell of their physical union and allowed herself to revel in the heat of their love making. She blissfully smiled as he began to mutter sweet nothings against her skin and she remembered the part of his story about the sacred utterances between the Lord and his Lady… She understood now why he had said she would have stories to tell…

She would be Byakuya's Scheherazade but those stories could only be shared between the two of them… and she prayed that the nights of storytelling would last longer than one thousand and one nights, oh how she prayed…

* * *

**Hope you ppl enjoyed reading this...lol! Byakuya and Hisana deserve some happy moments!  
**

**If you're interested, I read somewhere that Kama is actually supposed to be the Hindu God of Love and he was also the son of Lakshmi, the goddess of good fortune. So it makes sense that they would call the Kama Sutra the Kama Sutra i guess. Wicked huh?  
**

**I'm a sucker for bleach and I totally adore Kuchiki Byakuya and his tragic love so i thought it would have been awesome to sort of mix the two cultures in a pretty interesting way... I wonder though would Byakuya have actually read the Kama Sutra...? He's so mysterious, lol and he strikes me as the kinda guy who might do something as naughty as that (in private)...lol. I think Sebonzakura would have though, he's more naughty!  
**


End file.
